vorkosiganfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Arde Mayhew
Identity How sure is it, that the pilot Mayhew who carried Cordelia from Bate to Escobar has been Arde? As I remember the first name is not mentioned. I don't think that Mayhew is a uncommon name. Greets --Hauselfe StephenMS (talk) 12:04, January 24, 2016 (UTC) Not certain in text (though Miles's claim of having a debt of honor to Arde -- which isn't based on any special knowledge and therefore doesn't give real confirmation -- gets a boost). I forget whether there's author confirmation on that account or not. Later I'll see if the Vorkosigan Companion has anything to say on the topic; if so, I'll post something here. (doesn't count as canon, but a "tidbit" or "behind the scenes" section at the end of the article could discuss the topic as soon as there's knowledge to have) Welcome and happy editing, KarenHunt (talk) 15:27, January 24, 2016 (UTC) :I just reread the lines in Warriors Apprentice. The name Arde Mayhew was mentioned before Miles interacted with the situation but I doubt that his mother mentioned the name of a pilot who just took her from Beta to Barrayar to her son. First they told him not to much about the whole secret history and second it was not one of the important affairs in the story. Even if they told him this story who would have made the connection in such a short time, okay perhaps Miles would have. But later when Arde knew the real personality of Admiral Naismith he would have remembered the connection. If he would have been the same Mayhew he would have been interrogated about the flight and would have heard about the marriage of the famous escape with the regent of Barrayar. Is anywhere mentioned the age of Arde? The pilot in the book Shards of Honor was very young and Miles met Arde 19 years later. The pilot should have been about middle aged while I always thought of Arde at least being older as he would not have gotten new implants to fly other ships. Greets Hauselfe StephenMS (talk) 15:53, January 24, 2016 (UTC) :I wasn't particularly trying to say that Miles knew who Arde was - I was saying that his statement of the existence of a debt of honor was true (regardless of Miles's awareness of same) if the two Mayhew's were actually the same person. :For an answer to the question, I have found a statement from Lois in the dendarii mailing list: :7. Is the Arde Mayhew who helped Cordelia Naismith escape Beta Colonythe same Arde Mayhew who joined Miles when the Dendarii Free Mercenary Fleet was created? :( LMB) Yes, it is the same Arde Mayhew. I don't know if he ever finds/found an RG ship. When last seen he was employed as a Dendarii shuttle pilot, so at least he has health insurance. (April 1995) Some people have pointed out that if a thing hasn't been published, then the author has the freedom to change her mind, so this 'fact' could change at any time. See: http://dendarii.com/bujold_faq.html#arde KarenHunt (talk) 17:10, January 24, 2016 (UTC) ::That's nice to know, I wondered about this myself. Thx Hauselfe StephenMS (talk) 17:55, January 24, 2016 (UTC)